


[進擊/團兵] 鴉

by bl3cto



Category: Attack on the giant, 進撃の巨人, 進擊的巨人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bl3cto/pseuds/bl3cto
Summary: 注意：漫畫49話相關。





	[進擊/團兵] 鴉

他在書寫紙張的聲響裡醒來，房裡還很暗，一抹微弱的鵝黃光線在牆上搖曳，讓外頭的夜色更加深沉。有那麼一秒他以為自己死了，然而傷口斷面滲出的綿長疼痛如破空而來的箭矢般鮮明，所以不，他還在高燒帶來的暈眩裡流血顫抖，吐納著人類的脆弱與強韌。  
再一次腳踏萬人屍骨而歸。  
  
循著光源望過去，里維倚著一盞快燃盡的燭火寫信，逆光的側臉恬靜、專注但不緊繃，下筆時手腕的彎折動作很柔軟，令人難以聯想他持刃斬擊的速度與力量。  
說起來很少人知道里維能寫得一手與個性不符的好字是由於最初他就以模仿艾爾文的筆跡識字，而這麼多年來做為完美的模仿者他替艾爾文寫了數不清的慰問信，在紙上他們總是以這樣開頭的： _在這艱難的日子裡，我必須很遺憾地通知您……_  
他見過北方的雪，無垠的雪原刺得雙眼生疼，不知這一紙紙報喪的白鴉是否已足以成為一個嚴冬。  
  
「這樣他們就會知道不是我親筆寫的了。」聲線粗礪，艾爾文幾乎要為此笑出來，里維側身投過來的視線卻一下子把笑聲噎了回去。他假設過里維對於斷臂的一百種反應，但不包括這種——太安靜了，眼底一片漆黑，靜得讓他頭皮發麻。  
「所以？」重新擰了一條冰毛巾，里維坐在右側床緣向他靠近，衣料上透出露水和塵土的氣味。他是連夜趕過來的，大概是一下馬就直接過來了，連衣服都還沒換下。  
  
「我恐怕再也不能跟你在壁外並肩了。」伸手捉住給自己擦汗的手，為右側傳來的不協調與空虛感皺起眉頭，一股焦躁油然而生，稍稍施力一拉，沒多做反抗的里維上身懸在他的胸口上方，神情若有所思。  
「嗯。」抬起撐在床墊上做為平衡的左手，他將冰涼的掌心貼上艾爾文的肩頭，瞇起眼睛淡淡地應了一聲。  
「跟我保證你會活下來，里維。」  
告訴我你永遠都會回到我身邊。  
  
燭火滅了，艾爾文收緊指掌，落在枕邊的毛巾把床單給浸出濕痕，接著里維湊近他的耳邊，嗓音在昏暗裡不輕不重地響起，只比耳語大上那麼一點。  
  
「你應該比誰都明白，艾爾文，」吐息溫暖得一如所有親暱的時刻，但語調裡的冷然卻突兀地夾在彼此之間無法忽視，猶若倒勾的刺「這是個承諾無用的時代。」  
昨日還曾見過的面孔，今天就被埋進紙上幾個字母構成的墳墓，在尚未來得及哀悼之前就被更多名字掩埋，遍灑大地的鮮血幾乎可以匯集成幾個世紀前人類還曾真正見過的海洋，我們失去的同胞多如繁星。  
對自由與生存的渴望像直視烈日般使人盲目，生死夾隙間懸在風上的每一個字都可能是一次訣別，祈求著突破黑暗而不知是否過於靠近太陽，我們用鷹隼俯衝的姿勢飛翔。  
我們都在期盼這場暴風雪能有止息的一天。  
  
「我的諾言只留給瀕死之人。」  
  
_里維兵長、請你……_  
數之不盡垂死的期盼摻著鮮血和屍骸爬上他的皮膚，傳說在遙遠的東方曾經認為言語帶有力量，說出口後那一字一句便成了根根逆生的黑羽扎得他遍體鱗傷，也帶著他騰空而起駕馭最強之名的狂風。  
他飛得很高、他還能飛得更高，直到——  
  
「你總有一天會被壓垮的。」順著襯衫下的肌理輪廓滑動，艾爾文撫上里維的後背，當里維在他身下雌伏的時候他不只一次注意到這對肩胛骨的形狀尖銳、好似要破繭而出，神話裡的翼族就是從這裡生出翅膀。如今人們已經忘記那些浪漫的故事，在神祇帶著眷顧離開這個世界之後，里維背負的也從來不是那樣幾句就能言明的東西。  
  
「喂、艾爾文，」  
撐起身端詳艾爾文的眼睛，破曉讓里維看上去不可思議的年輕，猶若當年首次離開地下都城站在陽光下的少年，不同的是他的眼裡再無徬徨。  
_來我身邊，里維，與我站在一起，親眼看看這個世界的模樣。_  
自由的門我已經給你打開，能不能追上來就全看你了。  
於是他套上了枷鎖，經艾爾文之手以自由為名，。  
  
「其實你這樣挺好的，」指尖描繪著斷臂的切口，輕得讓艾爾文感覺他正撫觸著理應不存在的右手。里維看著艾爾文疑惑的表情咬著下唇皺起眉頭，好像在斟酌用詞，再開口時唇上有著水潤的齒痕「或許我永遠不用對你許諾。」  
  
你已經喪失了展翅的資格，而我還在飛翔。  
然後他迎著曙光笑了起來，用一種真正舒了心的方式。  
  
——直到墜落的那天為止。

  
  
fin

2013.11.03


End file.
